


Stray Kids Drabbles

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Smut, kim woojin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan, stray kids drabbles, stray kids hang jisung, stray kids hwang hyunjin, stray kids kim seungmin, stray kids lee felix, stray kids lee minho, stray kids seo changbin, stray kids yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 18,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Member: JisungGenre: Fluff
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705558
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	1. Snow Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Jisung
> 
> Genre: Fluff

“Hurry up Ji!”

Little white flurries floated gracefully from the sky as you and your best friend ran out of your house like children chasing an ice cream truck. Giddy with joy, you bounced around your front yard through the blanket of snow. Jisung giggled at your childish antics before joining alongside you, tackling you to the ground. A delightful squeal escaped your mouth as a burst of white surrounded the two of you.

You raised yourself from the ground to look down at Jisung who’d begun to make snow angels. _What a goofball_ , you snickered to yourself. Tilting your head back to look at the winter sky, tiny snowflakes landed and danced upon your red cheeks. With eyes closed, you opened your mouth wide, sticking your tongue out to allow the flurries to land on your tongue. You could feel a snowflake or two land inside your mouth as it melted instantly. You heard Jisung cough.

“Umm what are you doing?” He asked, eyebrows etched in confusion. You turned to him with a playful grin.

“Catching snowflakes, duh,” You said resuming your previous actions.

“But why?” Jisung asked curiously.

“Because it’s fun,” You replied, not even looking at him as you beckoned him over and said, “join me.” Rising from the ground, he moved to stand next to you before copying your actions, his eyes closed and mouth wide open. For a moment, the two of you just stood there catching snowflakes in your mouth. Then you heard a groan. Turning your head to look at your best friend, you laughed.

“Why are you pouting?” You asked.

“Because I haven’t caught a single one,” He grumbled. You just laughed harder.

“You have to lean your head back you moron.” Jisung’s mouth formed an “ _o_ ” shape before he straightened his shoulders and resumed his position.

“I knew that,” Jisung grumbled, causing you to shake your head at the stubborn boy. When the first snowflake settled on his tongue, he turned to you with a giddy smile. “I caught one!”

“I told you it was fun,” You grinned brightly. Your jaw had grown sore so you opted to just study the falling snow . You hummed, the winter wonderland surrounding you bringing you a sense of peace and contentment.

“This is the prettiest thing to ever exist,” You mumbled to yourself, crouching down to gather snow in your hands, letting it fall between your fingers.

“I beg to differ,” Jisung said. You turned your gaze to look up at the boy behind you, cocking your brow up.

“And why’s that?” You questioned.

“Because you are,” Jisung said, giving you a wink. Your cheeks burned bright red as you turned your gaze away from him to hide your flustered state.

“S-Shut up,” You mumbled embarrassed. Jisung just laughed at you before coming behind you to push you over, snow falling all around you, before he took off running.

 _He’s gonna get it now_ , you groaned, lifting yourself to shake the snow off before taking off after your best friend.


	2. Don't Give Up Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm pregnant."
> 
> Member: Minho
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff

You anxiously paced back and forth across your bathroom, biting your nails as you waited for the result. You and Minho had been trying to get pregnant for months but the test always read negative. Reaching your breaking point, you told Minho you wanted to give up, feeling like you had failed him. You knew how bad he wanted to start a family with you. He always talked about what he wanted to name the child if it were a girl, saying you could pick the name if it was a boy. He convinced you to try one more time, not ready to give up just yet, and you agreed, because how could you say no to him? Minho knew this would be the last test you’d take and with knowing how stressed you were over the situation, he chose to stay in the living room to give you some space. When the timer went off, you froze. Walking over to the counter, you reached out to grab the test, closing your eyes nervously. Taking a deep breath, you peered your eyes open to look at the result and nearly began to cry.

_Positive._

Without another moment to waste, you opened the bathroom door and slowly walked towards the living room. Hearing footsteps approaching, Minho lifted his head from his hands before making eye contact with you. The expression on your face was unreadable and Minho assumed what he’d already expected.

“Baby I’m so so–”

“I’m pregnant.” Minho went silent, not believing what you’d said. Holding the positive test up to his view, you repeated, “Minho, I’m pregnant.” Tears welled up in Minho’s eyes as he ran towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist before picking you up and spinning you around excitedly. You threw your arms around his neck as the tears you’d been holding back fell freely down your cheeks.

“You’re pregnant! Baby you’re actually pregnant! Oh my god we’re gonna have a baby,” Minho cried from the joy, squeezing you as he placed your feet back on the ground. Kneeling on the ground, he leaned his forehead against your stomach. “Thank you.” You placed your hand on his head, rubbing your hands through his hair.

“What are you thanking me for?” You asked in confusion. Minho lifted his head to gaze up at you, a tearful smile on his face.

“For not giving up on us yet.”


	3. Counting On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"
> 
> Member: Minho
> 
> Genre: Fluff

You’d just gotten back from having dinner with the boys, you and Minho returning to your apartment for some peace and quiet after a hectic night. Hanging your coat on the rack and kicking off your shoes, you head into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Minho came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he rested his head on your shoulder.

“I’m tired,” You sighed, leaning your head against his.

“Then let’s go on to bed sweetheart,” Minho replied but you shook your head.

“But it’s only 9 pm,” You reminded your boyfriend, turning in his arms to face him.

“And? What do you suggest we do?” He asked. Thinking to yourself, you smiled warmly up at him.

“Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?” Minho nodded his head, grabbing your hand to pull you into the living room. While Minho set up Netflix, you went in search for a blanket, finding one big enough for the both of you as you returned to see Minho’s lying on the couch. Opening his arms wide as an invitation, you plopped down directly on top of him, your legs tangling with his as you wrapped your arms around his waist. Minho grabbed the blanket from you, draping it over your bodies before leaning in to place a kiss to the top of your head.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Minho asked, flicking through the various options Netflix offered. 

“You pick. We both know I won’t last ten minutes,” You laughed tiredly.

“I won’t be far behind you,” Minho chuckled.

“I’m counting on it,” You said, nuzzling your head underneath his chin as you lazily watched whatever movie he’d chosen.

True to your word, Minho soon heard soft snores emitting from you as your body went limp on top of his. Stifling a laugh, Minho pulled the blanket further up your body before lowering the volume of the movie, careful to not wake you. With one hand resting on the small of your back and the other behind his head, he closed his eyes before joining you in your deep slumber.


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."
> 
> Member: Hyunjin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Sitting on the couch with a series of notes and textbooks spread out in front of you on the coffee table, Hyunjin laid next to you, playing on his phone while you studied. You’d been at it for a couple hours now, Hyunjin only joining you about forty five minutes ago because he’d just returned home from his own classes. You had a big exam scheduled for Monday and you refused to move from the couch, planning to study in that spot for the remainder of the weekend. You heard Hyunjin sigh as he tossed his phone onto the coffee table before stretching out on the couch. Paying him no attention, you focused on your work, trying to soak up as much information as you could. Hyunjin sighed again, much more dramatically this time. You looked at him from the side of your eye, sending him a warning look.

“What?” He asked amused.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” You said, eyes glued to your notes. Hyunjin laughed but chose not to respond. _Good_ , you thought. A few minutes later, you felt him fidgeting, thinking he was just trying to get comfortable, you let him move around. He slid his bare feet under the blanket that you had draped over your lap. You huffed before tilting your head to look at him, amused.

“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold,” You said, pushing his feet off your bare thigh.

“They wouldn’t be cold if you’d just cuddle me,” He grinned cheekily. You rolled your eyes, trying to fight the smile that threatened to appear.

“I’m trying to study for my exam next week and you’re distracting me.” Flipping the pages of the textbook you’d been reading, you pulled your legs into your chest to block him from putting his feet back.

“I just wanna cuddle my favorite girl. Is that too much to ask?” He said, trying to guilt you, which was working. 

“You’re relentless, you know that right?” You sighed as he nodded enthusiastically, excited that you were giving in to him. You always did, unable to resist his charm.

“Twenty more minutes then I’m all yours, okay?”

With a triumphant smile, he replied, “Deal.”


	5. That's What You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."
> 
> Member: Jisung
> 
> Genre: Fluff/crack

The last thing Jisung expected was to be dragged out of his bed at one in the morning by you, claiming you had an idea. He was convinced you’d lost your mind as you just laughed at him, pulling him behind you.

“Where are we going?” Jisung huffed. 

“On an adventure!” You said, bouncing on your feet excitedly. You’d began to lead him towards the woods across your apartment complex, his eyes widening in horror. The woods were a scary place at night and there was no way in hell you’d be dragging him through there.

“You better let go of me right now because I am not going in the fucking woods,” Jisung argued, pretending to be annoyed to mask his fear. You stopped walking to face him, a pout present on your lips.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s 1 am and I want to sleep,” Jisung said, only telling half the truth.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” You cocked a brow at him.

“W-What? N-No of c-course not!” Jisung stuttered. You giggled at your best friend.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you,” You nudged his shoulder playfully causing him to roll his eyes, puffing up his chest to appear more masculine.

“As if,” He began before grabbing your hand, “Fine but if I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

“Deal,” You laughed, leading him to god knows where. A silence washed over the two of you as you walked aimlessly through the woods, using the light of the moon to guide you. You’d been hiking for close to twenty minutes now when you’d heard a rustling towards your left.

“Did you hear that?” You asked but received no response. Turning around, Jisung was nowhere to be found.

“Very funny Ji,” You laughed shakily, “You can come out now.”

_Silence._

“Don’t fuck with me,” You warned, beginning to panic when you heard more rustling, louder than before. All of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed your waist from behind, causing an ear piercing scream to escape from you.

“Oh my god relax you moron! It’s just me!” Jisung slung a hand over your mouth to hush you. You threw his hand off of you, turning to face him.

“I hate you,” You glared, pushing his chest angrily. Jisung cackled before shooting you a wink.

“That’s what you get for dragging me out here.”


	6. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I do your hair?"
> 
> Member: Minho
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Huffing in frustration, you attempted once more to wrap the hair tie around your hair before giving up and throwing it across the room. You released a groan before throwing yourself back against the floor. Minho could hear you all the way across the apartment as he rose from his bed and headed off towards you. Peeking his head through your door, he found you on the floor, laying in front of your mirror.

“You good there?” He asked. You just groaned in response, causing him to laugh lightly. “What’s wrong bubs?”

Turning your head to look at him, you pouted. “I can’t pull my hair up because of this stupid cast,” You huffed, holding your bandaged wrist in the air. His eyes softened sympathetically as you threw your head into your knees frustrated. He knew how upset you got when you weren’t able to do simple tasks all because you’d broken your wrist.

“Can I do your hair?” He questioned. You lifted your head to look at him, eyes full of hope.

“You’d do that?” You asked. Minho nodded before coming to sit behind you. You handed him another hair tie from your wrist as he pulled your loose hair from your face. “Loop it three times so it doesn’t fall.” Minho did as you instructed before pulling the locks to tighten it.

“Better?” He asked. You turned to face him and nodded.

“Yeah, thank you,” You smiled, Minho returning it.

“When your wrist heals, you should teach me how to braid,” He suggested.

“Why?” You tilted your head to the side.

“Because you’re clumsy and will more than likely break something else. You’ll need all the help you can get,” Minho snickered.

“I am not clumsy! Jisung PUSHED me down the stairs,” You groaned, punching Minho in the shoulder with your non-injured hand when he laughed harder. 


	7. It's My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm your husband. It's my job." & "Why did we have to have kids?"
> 
> Member: Chan
> 
> Genre: Fluff

_3:34am_

You read the time on the clock before sighing, getting ready to throw the covers off your body but a hand reached out to stop you. You looked over at your husband as he turned on the bedside lamp.

“What are you doing?” You asked sleepily, watching as he sat up and threw on whatever shirt he could find.

“Going to take care of Kai,” Chan told you, standing from the bed. You sat up to stare at him.

“I was going to get her,” You said, ready to get out of bed but Chan leaned over the bed to press a kiss to your forehead, gently pushing you back down on the bed and pulled the covers back up your body to tuck you in.

“You’re exhausted, let me,” He said but you weren’t having it.

“So are you,” You argued.

“You take care of her all day while I’m at work. I’m your husband. It’s my job. Now let me help, okay?” You huffed but relinquished to his request, nodding your head as he smiled. “Go back to sleep sweetheart.” And with that, he left the room to tend to your crying daughter. You wanted to fall back asleep but there was no way that was happening until the crying had stopped, which only took about ten minutes before Chan returned to the bedroom to see you still awake. When you looked over him, you hand shot over your mouth as you stifled a laugh.

“Why did we have to have kids?” Chan said with a straight face, holding out his vomit covered shirt.

“Should’ve pulled out,” You snorted as Chan shot you a glare before removing the soiled shirt from his body and throwing it in the hamper to deal with tomorrow before joining you back in bed. “Next time don’t feed her so fast,” You informed him, laying your head on his chest.

“How did you know?” He asked surprised.

Patting his chest, you laughed before closing your eyes, “Trust me, I’ve been puked on enough to know.’”


	8. Deal With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We've become the clingy couple that you used to complain about." & "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."
> 
> Member: Changbin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Changbin had been given the day off and you were overjoyed because you too, had the day off and wanted nothing more than to spend some much needed time with your lovely boyfriend. You’d woken up early that morning specifically to make him his favorite breakfast, bringing it to him in bed. When you’d woken him up, the biggest smile plastered across his face as you handed him the plate of food. After he’d finished eating, he placed the empty plate next to the bed on the table and pulled you into his embrace. You were practically on top of him as you placed your hands on his chest and rested your chin on top of them to look at him. He was staring back at you with so much love in his eyes as his hands rubbed circles across your back. 

“Ya know…we’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about,” You grinned at him as he rolled his eyes.

“I blame you for turning me soft,” Changbin pursed his lips. You reached your hand out to poke his cheeks causing him to beam at you.

“You love it and you know it,” You teased, reaching up to press a kiss to lips so he wouldn’t try to argue with you.

“Thank you for the food,” Changbin said, “but now I just want to nap.”

“You just woke up…” You laughed.

Changbin cocked a brow at you, “okay and your point is?” You shrugged your shoulders.

“Guess I don’t have one,” You said. Snuggling up against his chest to get comfortable as his arms wrapped securely around your waist, you went to entangle your legs with his until he hissed and kicked you lightly.

“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold!”

“Warm them up then,” You whined, trying to move your feet against him again but he pushed you away.

“Touch me again and I’m kicking you out of this bed,” Changbin threatened playfully and you huffed.

“You’re mean,” You grumbled causing Changbin to snort.

“I have limits, deal with it woman.”


	9. Just an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Who gave you that black eye?"
> 
> Member: Jisung
> 
> Genre: Angst/fluff/crack

“He’s gonna kill me,” Hyunjin said to you, throwing his face in his hands.

“It was just an accident,” You reassured him, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding an ice pack to your face. Seungmin and Felix stood across from the two of you, biting their lips nervously. The others had left about forty minutes ago to go to the grocery store to pick up stuff for you to cook for dinner. The remaining three staying back to ‘keep you company’ but you knew full well that it was just their way of getting out of helping.

“We’re back!” Jeongin yelled throughout the dorm. Hyunjin looked at you with worried eyes just as Chan walked into the kitchen, carrying a couple grocery bags.

“Oh my god! Y/N what happened?” Chan asked the moment he saw you sitting on the kitchen counter. You dropped your hand from your face just as the rest of the boys walked in, all of them gasping when they saw the dark bruise surrounding your eye.

“Who gave you that black eye?” Jisung yelled, running over to inspect your face, placing his hands on your cheeks carefully. You placed your hands over his to let him know you were okay.

“It was just an accident,” You said, trying to calm him but he just ignored you before glaring at the three boys you’d been left with.

“Which one of you was it?” Jisung demanded an answer. Felix and Seungmin took a step back, Jisung’s eyes landing on Hyunjin who looked like he was about to vomit.

“You did this?” He shouted at the older boy, moving towards him. You reached your hand, pulling on his arm to stop him.

“Stop,” You said sternly, finally getting your boyfriend’s attention, “I asked him to grab something from the top shelf for me and he ended up elbowing me in the eye when he brought his arm back down. It was just an accident so stop freaking out over nothing!” The boys’ eyes widened at the tone of your voice but it was enough for Jisung to relax.

“But you’re hurt,” Jisung said, worried laced through his voice. 

“I’m fine Ji. It’s just a bruise, it’ll heal,” You said, a little laugh falling from you. The sound made Jisung smile.

“You’re not cooking now, you need to rest,” Jisung said. You scoffed before hopping off the counter, placing the melted ice pack in Jisung’s hands.

“And leave the cooking to you guys? I think the fuck not. I’m not trying to get food poison,” You said, bursting into a fit of giggles when the boys shouted in protest. “You want some help?” Jisung asked, but you shook your head. “No thanks, you’ll probably burn down the kitchen,” You answered, pushing him out of the kitchen before he could argue.


	10. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"
> 
> Member: Seungmin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

When you’d awoken this morning, the sky was dark and dreary, rain pouring incessantly from the sky. You had planned to go for your morning run but that was no longer on the agenda for the day, not that you were complaining. You loved days like these because it gave you an excuse to be lazy and read on the couch without moving for several hours. Running to your closet, you grabbed the biggest sweater you could find, one that belonged to your boyfriend Seungmin, and grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks before grabbing your latest purchase, _How It Feels to Float_ by Helena Fox, and plopped onto the couch. Grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, you tossed it over your legs before wiggling to get comfortable. With knees bent, you placed the open book against your thighs before beginning to read for the next hour and a half. Between the comfort of the couch and the storm blowing outside your window, your eyes began to droop as your head leaned against the couch, book completely forgotten as sleep took over you.

Two hours later, Seungmin entered your apartment, using the key you’d given him a while back when he house-sitted for you while you’d gone home to visit your parents. Removing his wet shoes and placing them by the door, he walked in the apartment in search of you. He’d texted you an hour ago to ask what you’d wanted for dinner, but received no response. _So that’s why he hadn’t heard from you_ , Seungmin thought, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend sound asleep on the couch. Walking over to you, he saw your book laying on the floor, picking it up to sit on the coffee table before he leaned over to place a delicate kiss on your lips. When you remained asleep, he repeated the action, pressing his lips a little harder to yours. _Success_ , he thought as your body began to stir so he slipped in one more kiss before your eyes slowly opened to meet his.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” You asked, voice still groggy from your nap.

“Because you’re always sleeping,” Seungmin giggled, reaching up to brush away the hairs that’d fallen over your face.

“I was reading,” You said, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“I figured since your book was on the floor,” Seungmin said before continuing, “I tried texting you but you didn’t respond so I came to check on you.”

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t worry you,” You told him, sitting upright on the couch.

“It’s okay, I know how you get on rainy days,” He said, smiling when you smiled sheepishly at him. “You hungry?” He asked, laughing when you nodded your head excitedly and jumped off the couch. Then he noticed something.

“Is that my sweater?” He narrowed his eyes at you. Your eyes went wide before you took off across the apartment, Seungmin hot on your trail. “Yah! I’ve been looking for that!”


	11. In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Frost the damn cupcakes."
> 
> Member: Jeongin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

You’d been in the kitchen all day, baking treats for your little sister’s bake sale tomorrow. Somehow, she’d guilted you into doing this for her for not ratting you out to your parents when you’d snuck out to go see Jeongin. _Little shit is lucky you like to bake_ , you thought to yourself as you pulled finished cookies out of the oven before replacing it with a new tray.

“What should I do with this?” Jeongin asked you, holding out the bowl of cupcake batter you’d instructed for him to mix.

“Scoop it into those pans,” You said, pointing towards the cupcake pans on the opposite side of the kitchen, “Make sure you grease them so the cake doesn’t stick.”

You’d forced Jeongin to come help you considering you were only in this mess because of him. It was the least he could do, which he didn’t mind because you’d promised him you’d make extras just for him. The kitchen was filled with a variety of cookies, brownies, and cupcakes, some already done and some that still needed to bake. You were currently working on mixing a fresh batch of brownies when some of the batter splashed into your hair. You groaned, placing the bowl on the counter before turning to Jeongin.

“I need to rinse out my hair. Start frosting those chocolate cupcakes,” You pointed to the counter that displayed all the baked goods. Jeongin gave you a thumbs up before you turned on your heel to go to the bathroom and clean your hair. Once your hair was batter-free, you tied your hair back into a pony to prevent more incidents before returning to the kitchen, catching Jeongin red-handed.

“Yah! Stop eating the product and frost the damn cupcakes!” You scolded the boy just as he was putting the spoon in his mouth. His eyes went wide, his cheeks turning red as he gave you a guilty smile before finishing what he’d put in his mouth. “If you eat anymore, you don’t get anything when we’re done,” You warned.

Jeongin panicked, “Okay okay! I’m sorry geez woman.” You resumed your position, stirring the brownie batter before lifting the spatula to point at him and narrowing your eyes.

“I’m watching you Innie.”


	12. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're going out dressed like that?" & "Take. It. Off."
> 
> Member: Hyunjin
> 
> Genre: Suggestive

“Y/N will you hurry up! The boys will be here any minute now!” Hyunjin yelled at you through the bathroom door.

“Relax I’m almost done,” You shouted back. Hearing Hyunjin huff and walk away, probably to wait for the others to arrive, you released a laugh before smoothing out the wrinkles on your dress. Hyunjin had invited you out to dinner with the rest of the guys and their girlfriends and he had instructed you to wear ‘your best’, sporting a strapless navy blue dress that fit snug against your body, stopping mid thigh. You’d straightened your hair to frame your face, not wanting to take away from your makeup, eyes painted with a winged liner and smokey eye. The rest of your makeup was simple, just the way you’d preferred it. You looked hot, you’d admit that, and you couldn’t wait to see your boyfriend’s reaction. 

Satisfied with your look, you walked out of the bathroom to find Hyunjin, who stood by the front door as he scrolled through his phone.

“How do I look?” You asked, Hyunjin lifted his head to look at you, his jaw dropping in shock.

“You’re going out dressed like that?” He questioned, clearly disappointed in your choice of attire.

“What you don’t like it?” You pouted.

“Well yeah I do but I don’t want anyone gawking over my half-dressed girlfriend,” He pursed his lips. You scoffed.

“So? I’m yours, so why does it matter?,” You said.

“It matters because I don’t want anyone trying to eye fuck you. Go change,” Hyunjin instructed.

“No, It took me forever to look like this. Plus, I look good,” You argued, crossing your arms. 

“Take. It. Off,” Hyunjin demanded.

“Make me,” You challenged. Immediately his eyes turned dark as he sauntered over to you, getting right in your face as he stared down at you. Just as his mouth opened, Chan interrupted him.

“You guys ready to go?” Chan asked, slightly awkward over the situation he’d just walked in to. Unfazed, you turned and gave him a smile.

“Yep!” You replied, reaching for your purse on the table by the door. Looking behind you, you shot Hyunjin a wink, watching as he balled his hands into fists, before you followed Chan out of the door, leaving behind a very displeased Hyunjin. _You’re in for it tonight_ , Hyunjin thought before following you.


	13. Now and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?" & "I'm pregnant."
> 
> Member: Woojin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

_That’s it_ , you decided, _today’s the day_. Keeping this secret was nearly eating you alive and you couldn’t take it anymore. Sooner or later, you’d start to show and he’d find out anyway. You texted Woojin and asked if he’d come over tonight, telling him you’d cook dinner for him. He texted back almost immediately, agreeing and saying he’d come over at seven. It was currently four so you had a couple hours to prepare the food and decide how you were going to tell him. It was hard for you to focus on cooking, stressed over the situation to no end. Would he be delighted or would he be angry? Your thoughts were cut short when the front door open and Woojin walked into the apartment.

“Hi baby,” Woojin shouted, finding you in the kitchen. You turned to look at him, still stirring the tomato sauce.

“Hi love,” You replied before resuming cooking. Woojin came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist causing you to tense up but if he noticed, he made no comment of it. “Whatcha cooking?”

“Spaghetti, I hope that’s okay?” You said, grabbing the pot of noodles to drain in the sink. Woojin handed you two plates and began to set the table before pouring two glasses of wine. You gulped, knowing you wouldn’t be able to drink it. The nerves began to set in as you plated the food and joined Woojin at the table. The two of you made light conversation as you picked around at your food but never once putting any in your mouth to eat. Woojin noticed the way you kept fidgeting and furrowed his brows.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” Woojin asked.

 _Now or never_ , you thought before setting your fork down to place your hands in your lap.

“You love me, right?” You asked, nervously. Woojin reached for your hand across the table, rubbing circles over the skin with his thumb.

“Of course I do Y/N, why would you even ask that?” He questioned, confused more than ever. You took a deep breath and sighed.

“Because I’m pregnant.” You closed your eyes, waiting for his reaction. You heard his chair move as he stood, expecting him to leave but instead, he pulled your chair out and grabbed your hands in his. You opened your eyes to look at him, the largest smile plastered on his face. The sight caused a weight to lift off your shoulders and you felt like you could breathe again. 

“Please tell me you’re not joking,” Woojin said hopeful. You shook your head, somewhat confused as you’d expected him to be upset with you. “Oh my god this is amazing!” 

“You’re happy about this?” You asked bewildered.

“Of course I am! I’ve been thinking about how I wanted to start a family with you but I didn’t know how to bring it up,” He admitted, a small smile making its way to your face. “You want this too, right?” You couldn’t believe this was happening.

“More than anything. I’ve been so worried about how to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn’t want kids yet,” You finally voiced your worries. Woojin grabbed your hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to the top.

“I do, I really do. We’re family, now and always,” He said, bringing you in for a kiss, a few stray tears falling past your cheeks in relief.


	14. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."
> 
> Member: Minho
> 
> Genre: Fluff

When Minho had asked you to hang out today, this was the last thing you had expected to do. Minho was sprawled out on his bedroom floor, playing with Sooni, Doongi, and Dori while you remained on the bed, safe and sound.

“Y/N come down here,” Minho asked.

“No,” You said, continuing to scroll through twitter. Minho whined, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“Play with us,” Minho pouted.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because your cats hate me.”

“No they don’t,” Minho argued.

“I have the scars to prove it,” You snorted, shuttering as the memory of cat-sitting for Minho while he was away on tour flashed across your mind. _Never again_ , you thought.

“That’s because I wasn’t around,” He tried to reason with you but even he didn’t sound so sure of himself. “Please…for me?” He begged, giving you the biggest puppy eyes. You deadpanned at him. Turning away, he began to sulk before muttering a faint “ _fine_ ”. You sighed before giving in to the irresistible boy.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass,” You said, standing from the bed, “and theirs.” You narrowed your eyes at the cats just as Sooni hissed at you. “Correction–WHEN I die.”

Minho just laughed as you hid behind him, using his body as a shield if any of them tried to lunge at you. When you weren’t paying attention, Doongi snuck her way into your lap as you looked to Minho for help, slightly panicking. He laughed, reaching to grab the cat from your lap when she hissed at him, causing both of your eyes to go wide. Immediately, Doongi nuzzled your hand, silently asking for you to pet her. Hesitantly, you placed your hand on her head and began to carefully pet her. She began to purr in your lap before quickly falling asleep. You looked at Minho who was staring at you in shock, your face mirroring his expression as well.

“Okay so maybe this one isn’t so bad but that one,” You pointed your finger at the cat in Minho’s lap, Sooni, who hissed the moment you looked at her, “is satan.”


	15. Traffic Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."
> 
> Member: Chan
> 
> Genre: Smut

You and Chan were on your way to meet the boys at the beach house you’d rented for the weekend, supposed to arrive at one pm. Definitely not going to happen considering you were still an hour away and it was already ten minutes to one.

“Text Changbin and let him know we’re gonna be late,” Chan instructed you. You nodded, doing as he asked. Almost instantly, your phone dinged, signaling a reply. 

_Bin: Felix and Seungmin are stuck in traffic too_

_Bin: There was a wreck. They’ve got the whole highway blocked_

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while,” you said, showing Chan the messages as he groaned. Well, that explained why traffic hadn’t moved in over thirty minutes.

“I fucking hate traffic,” Chan grumbled, throwing his head back against the seat as he ran his fingers through his hair. Your eyes glued to the way his arms flexed as he tugged on his hair, the veins popping out for your view. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together as you placed your hand on his thigh.

“I have an idea,” you said smoothly. Hi head moved to look at your hand before meeting your eyes, gulping when he saw your hungry stare.

“Y/N, we can’t,” he said panicked, looking around, “someone will see!”

You smirked before unbuckling your seat belt, “You can’t but I can.” Leaning over, you hands got to work, untying Chan’s sweats before you reached into his underwear, pulling out his cock. The moment your hand started pumping him, he hissed, biting his lip. When he was fully hard, you leaned down to lick the tip a couple times before pushing your head all the way down until you couldn’t take any more of him. Whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth, your hand took care of. Bobbing your head up and down, you flattened your tongue, running it along his cock.

“Fuck,” Chan gasped as soon as you hollowed your cheeks, his hands making their way into your hair. You felt the way Chan’s cock twitched in your mouth, urging you to keep going. You sped up your movements, continuing to hollow your cheeks ever so often. Sensing that he was about to cum, you sunk down on him until he hit the back of your throat and swallowed around him. Almost instantly, Chan moaned before releasing down your throat. When the overstimulation kicked in, he pulled you off, watching as you licked his arousal off your lips. He groaned at the sight before muttering “fucking hell Y/N.”

You grinned up at him, watching as he shoved himself back into his pants, looking around to see if the two of you had gained any unwanted attention, sighing when he realized you were in the clear. Moving back into your seat, you buckled yourself in once more before fixing your hair in the mirror.

“See? Traffic jams aren’t always a bad thing,” You smirked, causing Chan to laugh before he leaned in next to your ear.

“I’m returning the favor tonight, babygirl,” he winked before turning back towards the road, watching as traffic finally began to move again.


	16. Here's To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"
> 
> Member: Changbin
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff

Earlier in the day, Changbin had called to ask if you’d meet him for dinner that night because he had some good news that he wanted to celebrate with you. _Well_ , you thought, _now so do I._ You’d just received some of the best news of your life but how were you going to break it to Changbin? Surely he’d be supportive…right?

Now, as you walk to the restaurant, you couldn’t stop thinking of possible scenarios. Would he be happy for you? Would he try to stop you? Or worse, would he break up with you? You didn’t have much more time to think as you saw Changbin standing in front of the restaurant, already staring at you with the brightest smile on his face.

“Hi beautiful,” Changbin greeted you cheerfully, “How are you?” 

“Hungry,” You said, causing him to laugh lightly.

“You and me both, let’s go.” And with that, he grabbed your hand and led you into the restaurant, sitting at a secluded table towards the back. After placing your orders, the waiter returned with a fine bottle of wine, pouring a glass for each of you. Once the two of you were alone, you decided to speak.

“What’s the good news?” You asked intrigued, crossing your legs and putting your hands in your lap. At your question, Changbin perked up excitedly.

“We got confirmed for our next tour!” Changbin cheered. You couldn’t help but mirror his excitement. You knew how much he loved touring, traveling the world and meeting fans. Nothing could compare to the experience and you were more than happy for him.

“That’s amazing Binnie! I know you and the boys have wanted this for a while,” You smiled warmly. Changbin nodded happily. You were about to tell him your news when the waiter returned with your food, ruining your chance. Immediately, Changbin began to eat while you opted for pushing the food around your plate with your fork. Furrowing his brows, he placed his fork down.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” He asked confused. You sighed.

 _Welp, here goes nothing_ , you thought. “I got a job promotion.”

Changbin’s eyes went wide, “Baby that’s–”

“It’s in Europe.” He shut his mouth as soon as the words left you. For a moment, neither of you said anything, trying to process the situation. Once he had, Changbin reached across the table to grab your hands, lacing his fingers with yours.

“Do you want this?” He asked. You hesitated before nodding slowly. Squeezing your hands, he smiled, “Then take it.”

“You’re not mad?” You asked astonished. Changbin shook his head.

“Of course not baby. Yeah, I’m going to miss you but you deserve this. No matter how many times I’ve had to leave for tours or what not, you’ve never once left my side or have been anything but supportive. It’s the least I could do for you.”

“How did I get so lucky?” You asked, tears of joy welling up in your eyes as you sighed with relief.

“I could ask you the same,” Changbin grinned before grabbing his glass of wine, you followed in suit, raising them in the air. “To us,” He cheered.

“To us.”


	17. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You got a cute butt."
> 
> Member: Minho
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Sunlight beamed through the curtains, shining right into your eyes. You groaned, tugging on the blanket to cover your eyes. Reaching your arm to your right, you came up empty handed. Removing the covers from your face, you noticed the empty spot where Minho once laid. Furrowing your brows in confusion, you wondered where he’d gone. He was off today so you figured he’d sleep in like usual. Tossing the covers from your body, you slung your legs over the side of the bed before standing, grabbing Minho’s shirt from the floor. Pulling it over your head, it fell just below your butt. Not too worried about pants, you opened the bedroom door and was immediately met with the most amazing smell.

Following the source, you found Minho in the kitchen, flipping pancakes on the stove. Staring at your shirtless boyfriend, your eyes trailed down to his butt. He was wearing your favorite sweatpants, the ones that made his butt look irresistible. Sneaking up behind him, you lightly smacked his butt, causing him to yelp.

“What was that for?” Minho turned to look at you over his shoulder.

“You got a cute butt,” you giggled, wrapping your arms around him and placed your head on his shoulder to watch him cook.

“Shut up,” Minho mumbled, his cheeks tinted pink. Finishing up the pancakes, he turned the stove off as you removed your arms from around his waist. You helped, grabbing two plates from the cabinet before handing them to Minho. He placed a few pancakes on each before handing you your plate. Just as you walked past him, he swung his hand against your butt, nearly causing you to drop your plate from surprise. You turned to him as he grinned mischievously at you.

“Payback.”


	18. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Take. It. Off." & "You can scream if you want."
> 
> Member: Changbin
> 
> Genre: Smut

Your back was flush against your bedroom door as Changbin’s mouth left a trail of hickeys across your neck. Your fingers running through his hair, tugging every time he nipped at your skin. His hands gripped the bottom of your dress, bunching up the fabric so he could caress your thigh. You whined, aching for some kind of relief. Changbin hooked his hand behind your knee, pulling your leg up as he pressed his hips into yours, his bulge rubbing against your clothed core.

Craving for relief, you began to roll your hips into his, causing a low moan to fall from his lips against your jaw. Changbin reached for the strap of your dress, sliding it off your shoulder as he began to suck and nip across your newly exposed collarbone. 

“Changbin,” you whimpered, his lips pulling away from your body to look you in the eyes. “Take. It. Off.”

Changbin smirked, releasing your leg to guide you closer to the bed. His hand snuck around your back, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down, your dress falling into a pile around your feet. His eyes skimmed over your body, your lack of a bra giving him full view of your breasts. Changbin moved towards you, your body falling back against the mattress. Pressing kisses over your stomach, down towards your thighs and next to your heat. At this point, you’d become a whining mess, your hips bucking wildly in the air for attention. You were in no mood for foreplay tonight. You wanted Changbin and you wanted him _now_. Reaching your hand down, you grabbed a handful of Changbin’s hair and tugged him up your body, causing a whimper to spill past his lips. The sound only made you crave him more.

“I want you inside me. Now,” you half begged, half demanded. Changbin pulled back from your body to stare at you, pupils dilated to the point where his eyes appeared almost black.

“As you wish, babygirl,” Changbin purred. Lifting himself from the bed, he gripped your hips and flipped you over, your face pressed into the mattress. You heard his pants fall to the floor as he tore open the foil packet and rolled the condom over himself. Pulling you to the end of the bed, Changbin situated himself behind you. “You can scream if you want.” You could practically picture the smirk on his face before he pushed himself between your folds, bottoming out instantly. A scream tore from your throat as he gave you no time to adjust to his size, setting a fast pace from the start. His hips slamming into you, pushing you further and further into the mattress. You were sure you’d have bruises on your hips from how tight his grip was, but you weren’t complaining. 

Your toes curled in pleasure as you gripped the sheets on the bed, the coil tightening in your stomach the harder Changbin pushed himself inside you. Pushing you over the edge, you clenched around his cock as you screamed his name, cumming around his cock. With the way you tightened around him, it didn’t take long until his thrusts turned sloppy and he came into the condom. Stilling his hips, he leaned over your body as the two of you tried to regain your breathing. After a moment or two, Changbin pulled out before discarding the condom in the trash and grabbed a towel to wipe between your legs. Already half asleep, you let Changbin tug your body further up the bed and under the covers as he crawled in behind you, the two of you drifting off the moment your heads hit the pillows.


	19. Like It or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not."
> 
> Member: Hyunjin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

You’d just gotten off work, having worked the night shift so it was around eleven pm as you made your way over to the company to visit your boyfriend, Hyunjin. Walking through the main doors, you were immediately greeted with warmth, a nice change in comparison to the brisk weather outdoors. Weaving your way through the various hallways, you bumped into the others, 

“Hey Y/N!” Chan smiled, giving you a side hug as you greeted the rest of the boys the same. You noticed Hyunjin was missing from the group. 

“Hey guys. Hyunjin still practicing?” You asked, all of them nodding in response.

“He’s in a mood. Good luck,” Minho told you, you sighed. Bidding the guys goodbye, you made your way down the hall before reaching the practice room. You could hear Hyunjin’s frustrated groans through the door as you hesitantly gripped the knob, slowly entering the room. His eyes were trained on himself in the mirror as he ran through the choreography, your presence going unknown by him. You watched him furrow his brows as he continued to practice until he was satisfied with the result, refusing to settle with anything less than perfection. You had to admit, you admired your boyfriend’s dedication to his job but not when he put it before his health.

You could see the way Hyunjin moved slower than usual, his limbs sore and tired from the constant practicing. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days and you wondered when was the last time he’d stopped to take a break. 

Once the song had finished, he sat in the center of the practice floor and laid back, closing his eyes as he listened to the music start over. Reaching into your bag, you grabbed your water bottle and made your way over to your boyfriend. Standing over his body, you crouched down before nudging his shoulder. Hyunjin’s eyes slowly opened before landing on you, a tired smile crossing his face. You extended your water towards him.

“Drink,” you instructed. Without argument, Hyunjin grabbed the water before chugging it in one go. Handing you back your bottle, he closed his eyes again, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’. “You’ve practiced enough today, let’s go home,” you said, brushing the wet hair from his face. 

“I’m not done yet,” Hyunjin mumbled.

“Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not,” you told him seriously. He opened his mouth to argue so you continued, “even if I have to drag you by your feet.” Hyunjin sighed before peering open one eye to look at you.

“Do I get cuddles when we get home?” He asked, a smile breaking out on your face.

“I mean, when do you not?” you giggled before nodding. “Yes Jinnie, you get cuddles.” Helping him stand to his feet, you waited for him to collect his things before he laced his fingers with yours and the two of you headed home.


	20. Lucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No more dogs. How hard is it to understand."
> 
> Member: Felix
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Before you could stop him, Felix darted inside the building and disappeared from your view. Throwing your head back, you sighed.

“Not again,” you mumbled before following Felix through the same door. Spotting him towards the back wall, you made your way over before groaning in realization.

“Don’t get any ideas,” you said sternly. Felix whined, turning around to face you.

“But y/nnnnnn…” Felix pleaded, giving you his best puppy eyes. You crossed your arms and deadpanned at him.

“No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?” You said, your eyes shifting down towards the small dog resting in his arms. Felix lifted the dog in front of your face as an attempt to break your composure. The dog stuck his tongue out, licking your nose, causing a smile to break out on your face. Felix knew you had a soft spot for animals but you couldn’t give in, not this time. “Felix, I love you, but we already have four dogs.”

“And five can be our lucky number,” Felix grinned, extending the dog towards you. You grabbed the dog, cuddling it towards your chest as its eyes slowly closed, drifting off to sleep in your arms. Looking up at Felix with big eyes, you stuck your bottom lip out in a pout.

“We have to get it now,” You sighed. Felix cheered, bouncing in excitement.

“I knew you’d cave!” He teased, sticking his tongue out at you. You scoffed, rolling your eyes at your best friend.

“But this is it, Felix! I mean it. No. More. Dogs,” you said earnestly, Felix nodded his head in agreement. “And I’m picking the name.”

“Fine,” Felix sulked, watching as you nuzzled your face into the dog’s fur.

“Now come help me pick out some toys,” you said, watching as Felix smiled brightly before running around the store.


	21. Pretty Little Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "And when did you plan on telling me about this?"
> 
> Member: Seungmin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Making sure your shirt was in place, you stepped inside the comfort of the dorms.

“Boyssss,” you yelled, signaling your arrival.

“In here!” Felix yelled, his deep voice coming from the living room. Making your way through the dorm, you spotted each of them sitting around the tv, watching a movie.

“How many fucking times are you going to watch Frozen 2?” you asked, shaking your head at the group.

“As many times as we want,” Jisung said, sticking his tongue out at you, you doing it right back at him. Seungmin lifted his hand, beckoning you towards him. You sat on his lap as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer towards his body. Getting comfortable against him, you turned your attention towards the movie as everyone grew silent.

After a while, Seungmin began to fidget, adjusting you on his lap. His head moved to rest over your shoulder and you winced. You tried to play it off but Seungmin turned you to look at him, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Seungmin asked. You shook your head, mild panic settling in as you tried to advert his attention elsewhere.

“No sweetheart you didn’t. Let’s just watch the movie,” You rushed out but Seungmin didn’t look convinced.

“Does your shoulder hurt? Let me look—“ Seungmin began, pulling your shirt down to expose your shoulder, his eyes going wide. You bit your lip nervously, waiting for him to say something.

“Um Y/N?” His eyes never leaving your shoulder as he continued, “What’s this?”

“…Surprise?” you said sheepishly.

“And when did you plan on telling me about this?” Seungmin asked, finally looking up at you. You grimaced.

“Once it had finished healing,” you confessed before your face fell. “Are you mad?” Seungmin grabbed your hands, rubbing his thumb across the tops before he smiled warmly.

“Of course not love,” He said, his eyes trailing over the ink on your shoulder. “I actually think it’s kinda hot.”

“What’s hot?” Hyunjin asked, everyone’s attention now on the two of you. You turned your body for the guys to see the flower that covered your shoulder, still wrapped protectively from getting it done previously that day. A mixture of oh my god’s, holy shit’s, and wow’s filled the room at your reveal.

“Now you look badass,” Changbin grinned at you, you winked at the boy platonically.

“But you’re still my pretty little flower,” Seungmin said, tightening his arms around your waist before planting a kiss on your cheek.


	22. Gotta Be Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?" & "If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You're on the couch for a month!!"
> 
> Member: Felix
> 
> Genre: Smut, little fluff

The water ran down your body as you tilted your head under the stream, soaking your hair so you could wash it. Reaching for the shampoo, you poured a generous amount into your palm and ran your hands through your scalp, massaging the suds into your hair. Rinsing the shampoo from your hair, you repeated the process with conditioner until your hair was fresh and clean. When you reached for your loofah, you noticed Felix standing in the doorway causing you to yelp in surprise.

“How long have you been standing there?” you asked. Felix tilted his head and smiled at you.

“Not too long,” he replied.

“Well don’t just stand there. Get in here and help me wash my back,” you said, making room for him in the shower stall. Felix giggled before stripping his clothes and joining you, grabbing the loofah from your hands and pouring body wash onto it. You immediately relaxed as Felix began to scrub your backside before ushering you to turn and face him.

“I can do the rest,” you said, reaching for the loofah but Felix held his hand back.

“Let me,” Felix said. You nodded and waited until he began to scrub it over your chest, stomach and down your legs. Once your whole body had been cleaned, you grabbed the loofah from his hands and smiled.

“Your turn,” you said before doing the same for him. You took your time on his chest, brushing the loofah carefully over his nipples as he sucked in a breath, whining quietly. You cocked a brow at him in amusement before repeating the motion causing another whine to fall from his lips.

Without another moment to waste, you dropped the loofah and smashed your lips against his, pushing his back against the shower wall. Felix thrusted his hips into yours, causing a rather loud moan to slip from your mouth.

“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!” Chan yelled through the bathroom door causing yours and Felix’s eyes to widen. Then before you know it, Felix is hoisting you up in his arms and turning you so that he’s pressing you again the shower wall now.

“We have to be quick,” Felix breathed. Giving you no time to respond, he thrusted himself inside you, setting a brutal pace right off the start. You captured Felix’s lips with yours to mask your moans as you released around him, Felix quickly following behind you. Placing your feet back on the ground, he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Um Lix, I hate to ruin the moment but the water is getting cold and I’d rather not sleep on the couch.” And with that, you and Felix rushed out of the bathroom and to his bedroom, passing an annoyed Chan on the way.


	23. Save Some for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Save some for me."
> 
> Member: Jeongin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

You’d just gotten off work and were on your way over to the dorms when you got a call from your best friend.

“Are you on your way?” Jeongin asked.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” you said, walking down the crowded sidewalk.

“Okay good because we ordered pizza,” he told you. In the background, you could hear Chan and Felix bickering over who got the last slice of pepperoni.

“Make sure you save some for me before they eat it all!” you yelled through the phone. Jeongin began to laugh before shushing his hyungs.

“Don’t worry, I ordered you your own pizza,” he reassured you, causing you to sigh in relief.

“And that’s why you’re my best friend Innie,” you grinned. “I’m walking up now, come let me in.” Ending the call, you stood in front of their door and raised your hand to knock. The door opened a second later, revealing a smiling Jeongin who ushered you into the room.

“Hey bubs,” Jeongin said, giving you a quick hug. Glancing behind him, you see the boys reaching for your pizza box.

“Yah!” You yelled, releasing your arms from around Jeongin as everyone’s attention turned towards you. “Touch my pizza and you’re dead.”


	24. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The skirt is supposed to be this short."
> 
> Member: Changbin
> 
> Genre: Suggestive

Sandwiched between your two roommates, one working on your hair while the other worked on your makeup. There was no way you were getting out of this now, practically being dragged out of the comfort of your apartment to go clubbing with them because “you never go out anymore.” Once they were finished, they both stepped back so you could see your reflection in the mirror. Thank god your friend had kept your makeup simple, you were never one for a caked face,

while your other friend left your hair flowing in loose waves over your shoulders, a simple braid on the left side of your head.

“Put this on,” one of your friends said, placing a pile of clothes in your lap. She shoved you into the bathroom to let you get dressed in private. They’d chosen a black top with long sheer sleeves along with a black denim skirt. This isn’t so bad, you thought before sliding the material onto your body. Spoke too soon.

Stepping out of the bathroom, your friends heads’ turned to look at you, noticing an uncomfortable look on your face.

“I feel too exposed,” you grimaced. Your friends just laughed at you, already expecting the reaction from you.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short,” Your friend said, causing you to shrug your shoulders. “Plus, you’ll definitely grab Changbin’s attention if you wear that tonight.” At the mention of his name, you perked up, impatiently grabbing your things as the three of you set off on your way to the club to meet the guys.

~

“Hey ladies, looking good,” Jisung said, winking at the three of you as you all smiled back.

“Where’s Changbin?” One of your friends ask, realizing he’s not present at the table.

“He’s getting the drinks. He should be back any second now,” Chan said before sliding over to make room for you and your roommates. Not even a moment later, Changbin returned with a tray of drinks for your group. He smiled when he saw you at the table, you smiled back. Changbin passed around shots to each of you and as you reached to grab yours, your friend squealed.

“I love this song! Let’s go dance,” your friend shouted, downing her shot before grabbing your hand to pull you out of the booth. Shrugging your shoulders, you quickly downed your shot before following your friend to the dance floor. Moving your body in sync with the song, you and your friend danced, smushed between bodies on the crowded floor.

Halfway through the song, you felt a pair of eyes watching you as you turned to meet their gaze, Changbin watching you intently. Continuing to dance, your eyes never faltered from his. He cocked a brow at you, a faint smirk on his face. Sending him a wink, you turned your body away before dancing with your friend. You watched as your friend’s eyes shifted to something behind you, her eyes going wide as she looked at you. You felt a pair of hands rest on your hips as you turned, meeting Changbin’s eyes once again.

“Dance with me?” Changbin asked. You wrapped your arms around his neck before pressing your body against his.

“Thought you’d never ask,” you smirked before moving your body along his with the beat. Changbin held you tight against him as his hands snaked down your sides, his fingers grazing over the skin below your skirt. Chills spread throughout your body at his touch causing you to shiver. Lifting your gaze towards Changbin, you caught him staring back at you with hungry, lustful eyes.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Changbin asked. 

You bit your lip, his eyes flicking down towards your mouth before returning his gaze at your eyes. You nodded your head, reaching your hand out to grab his. He smirked, lacing his fingers with yours before pulling you through the crowd of people on the dance floor. On your way towards the exit, you passed both of your friends who were dancing with Chan and Jisung. They saw your hand collapsed in Changbin’s, wigging their brows at you while you shot them a wink and followed Changbin out of the club.


	25. Don't Be Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought you were dead."
> 
> Member: Felix
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Felix had just arrived at your apartment, using his spare key to let himself in when he was met with an odd silence. Usually you’d be in the kitchen cooking at this time or on the couch watching reruns of _Friends_ but you were doing neither.

Kicking his shoes off, he walked further into the apartment to hear a faint sound coming from your bathroom down the hall. Making his way towards your bathroom, he knocked softly and after receiving no response, he turned the knob and opened the door to enter.

There you were, in the tub, a towel over your face and no sign of movement. Felix had to do a double take.

“Y/N?” Felix called for you. No response.

“Y/N!” he called again, a little louder. You began to stir and Felix sighed in relief. He walked over to your body, sitting on the edge of the tub. He pulled the towel away from your face, watching as your eyes fluttered open.

“Hi,” you mumbled, voice slightly hoarse.

“I thought you were dead,” Felix told you, causing you to snort.

“I just fell asleep. Don’t be dramatic,” you said. Felix gave you a dumbfounded look.

“Yeah, in a tub full of water,” he replied. You sighed before leaning your head back against the tub and closed your eyes.

“I’m sorry, I know that wasn’t the smartest. I just had a rough day at work,” you told him, reopening your tired eyes to look at him. That’s when Felix noticed the wine glass and your laptop paused on whatever episode of _Friends_ you’d been watching.

“Want me to join you?” Felix offered, a warm smoke crossing your face as you nodded.

“Yeah but we’re gonna need to drain this and run more water because it’s cold now.” Doing as you said, Felix ran to the kitchen to grab his own glass and the bottle of wine before stripping his clothes and joining you in the warm water. You pressed play on the episode before resting your back against his chest, a glass of wine in both of your hands as the two of you watched the show in a comfortable silence.


	26. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can't eat solids, only liquids until Thursday." & "Come on, baby, up to bed."
> 
> Member: Jeongin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Getting your wisdom teeth removed was just as bad as you had imagined. You’d tried to hold off on the surgery for as long as possible but when you woke up in the morning with a throbbing pain in your mouth, Jeongin scheduled you an appointment for the following week. Now, as you walked into your apartment with the help of your boyfriend, you plop onto the couch.

“I’m gonna go fix you some tomato soup,” Jeongin said, throwing a blanket over your legs.

“And a grilled cheese?” you asked, still groggy from the drugs the surgeons had given you.

“Y/N, you know you can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday. Doctor’s orders,” Jeongin yelled from the kitchen. You grumbled incoherently before settling yourself further into the couch to get comfortable. You closed your eyes, resting your head against the back of the couch as you waited patiently for Jeongin to finish cooking for you. At some point, you’d drifted off to sleep. Jeongin returned by your side, placing the bowl on the coffee table before gently shaking your thigh to wake you.

Slowly, you opened your eyes to see Jeongin in front of you, a soft smile on his face. “Ready to eat?” he asked, grabbing the bowl once you nodded your head. Placing it in your lap, you immediately dug into the hot soup, sighing due to it being the first meal you’d had since the day before. It didn’t take long until you emptied the bowl, handing it to Jeongin who took it to the kitchen to clean.

“Come on, baby, up to bed,” Jeongin said, holding his hands out for you. You reached your hands out to him as he lifted you from the couch, carrying you towards your bedroom bridal style. Using his foot to kick open your door, he walked into the room and over towards your bed, sitting you down carefully. Wrapping you up in the blankets, Jeongin handed you a glass of water from the bedside table before giving you the pills your doctor had prescribed. Once you’d taken your medicine, you rested back against your pillow and closed your eyes.

“Get some sleep baby,” Jeongin whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead as your eyes drifted closed and you fell into a deep sleep, thanks to the medication.


	27. You Know You Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You know you want it, sweetheart."
> 
> Member: Jisung
> 
> Genre: Fluff, smut

The two of you were in the kitchen, cutting up a variety of vegetables side by side as some soft music played in the background. You were preparing veggie stir fry with grilled chicken and noodles, a classic meal. Jisung had just finished chopping up the carrots, moving to wash his hands while you worked on the onions and the peppers. Jisung had refused to do the onions so you took on the task considering they’d never really bothered you except that one time you accidentally rubbed your eye and your eye burned for an hour and half straight.

“What do you want to do with these?” Jisung asked, holding up the bowl of sliced carrots.

“Just put them next to the stove. I’ll combine everything after I finish cutting these,” you replied, hands moving carefully as you cut the peppers into thin strips. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist as Jisung pressed himself to your back, placing his head on your shoulder to watch what you were doing.

Jisung placed a harmless kiss to the skin below your ear. You hissed from the contact. Jisung knew that was your sweet spot and he knew how weak you got everytime he kissed, bit, and sucked the area. So, of course, he did it again, his kiss much more firmer than the first as he trailed a few more kisses around the area. You squirmed in his hold, trying your hardest to focus on the task at hand so you didn’t accidentally cut yourself but Jisung was making that difficult.

“Sungie, stop. I need to finish this,” you whined.

“You know you want it, sweetheart,” Jisung whispered seductively in your ear. Suddenly you were aware of his hard-on pressing into your backside as he ground his hips into you. You dropped the knife from your hand, gripping the counter for support as Jisung’s hands roamed over your body. You were growing impatient rather quickly as you rocked your ass back against him, Jisung emitting a loud moan from behind you.

Immediately, Jisung moved your bodies over towards the empty counter as he pressed your chest to the surface. Yanking your pants down, and his own, Jisung gripped his hard cock, rubbing it along your folds. He groaned as soon as he felt your arousal spread over himself and you before pushing himself inside you, a moan ripping from each of your throats.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you breathed before Jisung began to rock his hips easily into you. You reached a hand behind you to grip his arm for support. Jisung reached around you to grab your other arm before pulling both together, using them to draw your body back against him even harder. You could feel your high approaching as Jisung hit all the right spots inside you. With his free hand, he reached around you to finger your clit, bringing you to your release. You tightened around Jisung as he rode out your high, his hips beginning to stutter from the way you clenched around him. It felt like heaven and it was all he needed before he was releasing inside you, slowly thrusting as he came down from his high.

You were panting against the counter as Jisung pulled himself out of you. Whining when he left you feeling empty, he grabbed some napkins from across the counter to clean the two of you up before pulling his pants back into place, you doing the same as you lifted yourself from the counter. Turning to face him, you ran your fingers through your hair.

“I don’t know how you expect me to cook after that.”


	28. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "He's a bad kisser." & "He creeped me out. I'm not gonna lie."
> 
> Member: Seungmin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

There you were, lying on your bed, with half of your body hanging off the side as you ranted to your best friend sitting on the floor, Seungmin, about a date that you’d had the night before.

“Minnie, it was awful. He kept trying to play footsie with me under the table and while we were eating, he kept staring at me weirdly. He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie,” you groaned, running your hands over your face. “As if it couldn’t get worse, he’s a bad kisser too. He kissed me when we were walking out of the restaurant and I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there. I was so uncomfortable that I literally called an uber instead of letting him take me home.”

“I told you that guy gave me weird vibes but you didn’t listen to me,” Seungmin said. You rolled over on your side to look at him.

“Why can’t I just find a good guy?” you sighed, closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose out of frustration.

“Who says you haven’t already?” Seungmin said causing you to cock a brow at him curiously.

“If I have then why hasn’t he done anything?” you said, a pout forming on your lips.

“Maybe because you’re oblivious,” he snorted.

“I am not!” you argued, sitting up on the bed and crossing your arms over your chest.

“Yes you are or else you would’ve known that I liked you.” Seungmin’s words caused your eyes to go wide as you looked at him, his face more serious than ever.

“Y-You like m-me?” you asked, shock evident on your face.

“Only for like a year now. So will you let me take you out on a real date and show you how you’re supposed to be treated?” Seungmin asked, nervous smile on his face. You felt your heart race as you stared back at your best friend who’d just confessed to you. Little did he know, you’d had a crush on him for almost as long but never acted on it because you didn’t think he felt the same, hence why you’d been going out with other guys.

Grinning like an idiot, you nodded excitedly, watching as Seungmin released the breath he’d been holding in before standing from the floor.

“Let’s go then,” Seungmin said, reaching his hands out to you.

“Wait, right now?” You questioned as you clasped your hands in his, Seungmin lifting you from the bed.

“Yes now. I’ve been waiting for this moment to happen and I’m not letting it slip through my fingers.” Seungmin grinned brightly at you before pulling you out of your apartment.


	29. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're so clingy. I love it."
> 
> Member: Chan
> 
> Genre: Fluff

9:00am

The same time you woke up every morning, even on your days off. As much as you’d love to just fall back asleep with your boyfriend next to you, you knew your body wouldn’t allow it, too used to your daily routines. So what would you do on your day off today?

First, you needed to make some coffee and breakfast, preferably waffles and bacon. Then you’d shower and get ready before you went out to run a few errands. You knew you were low on eggs and vegetables so you made a note to pick up some more along with other things you’d need for the week. Maybe you’d stop at a few shops before you headed home too. You were in need of a new white sweatshirt. Your current one stained thanks to Changbin spilling a smoothie on you one day. He’d offered to replace it but you refused.

With your day planned out, you carefully pulled Chan’s arms from around your waist and tugged the blankets away from your body. Moving to sit up and throw your legs over the side of the bed, a hand reached out to stop you.

“Where are you going?” Chan asked, voice groggy from sleep. You turned around to see him looking at you with half lidded eyes. Pushing the hair out of his face, you leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m gonna make breakfast then get ready to run some errands,” you told him, still hovering slightly over him. Chan reached his arms around and pulled you into his chest, snuggling his face into your neck.

“Stay,” Chan mumbled into your neck. You giggled as his breath tickled your skin.

“Baby I have things to do,” you said, trying to push your way out of Chan’s grip, which only tightened the more you tried to get away. “Channnnn~” you laughed, titling your head to look at him, a large smile plastered on his face.

“Stay in bed with me and I promise I’ll help you with everything you needed to do later,” Chan bargained with you, watching as you nodded your head in agreement. He cheered excitedly before pulling you to lay on your back as he laid on top of you, careful not to put all his weight on you. He tucked his arms around your sides and wrapped his legs with yours, resting his head on your shoulder. _He really wasn’t going to let you free any time soon._

“You’re so clingy. I love it,” you chuckled, looking down at his body wrapped around yours like a koala. Chan just smiled against your shoulder. Wrapping one arm around his shoulder, you lifted the other to run your fingers through his hair, just the way he liked it. Not before long, you could hear soft snores falling from his lips as his chest rose and fell ever so slightly against you. You sighed in content. You really did love when he got in moods like these.


	30. Good for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"
> 
> Member: Changbin
> 
> Genre: Smut

Changbin should be home any minute now and you wanted to surprise him. You’d been feeling rather needy all day but didn’t want to disturb him while he was working. You knew better than to touch yourself. You don’t know how but Changbin ALWAYS found out and when he did, the night would end in zero orgasms, leaving you hot and frustrated until the next day. There was no way you were risking that today. You needed relief as soon as possible and you would be on your best behavior if it meant getting just that.

You heard the front door open from down the hall as you looked at the time on your phone.

 _10pm_ , you thought, _right on time._

Footsteps approached outside the doorway as you adjusted your position on the bed, brushing your hair off your shoulders. Changbin opened the door to his bedroom, his head down as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the door. Looking up, he finally noticed you as he quickly shut the door behind him, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Not that I’m complaining but is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Changbin asked, eyes scanning your body. You were sprawled out on your stomach, legs curled up behind you as your chin rested on your palm. You used your other free hand to draw patterns into the bed sheets.

“I’ve been waiting for daddy to get home so he could help me,” you said innocently. At the use of the nickname, Changbin’s eyes darkened as he walked over to the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on your hips, flipping you to lay on your back.

“And what does my princess need help with?” Changbin asked, voice suddenly deeper than before. His hands roamed over your stomach as you whined.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you this morning. The way you looked after your shower. I didn’t touch myself all day and it hurts. Please touch me daddy,” you begged, rolling your hips up for attention. You knew that the sooner you gave him what he wanted, the sooner you’d get what you’d been craving for all day. Changbin loved when you’d beg for it, all needy and whiny for him.

Changbin groaned, his cock straining against his pants. You were usually one to give him a hard time, but not tonight, as you didn’t hesitate to start begging. “Good girls deserve an award, don’t you think?” he asked. You nodded eagerly causing a smile to cross his face. “I think so too.”


	31. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You got a cute butt." & "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."
> 
> Member: Jisung
> 
> Genre: Fluff

You’d just gotten back from your yoga class, still sporting your leggings and sports bra as you walked through your shared apartment.

Jisung was sitting on the couch, his hand in a bag of chips next to him as he watched _Spider-Man_. His eyes shifted over towards you the moment you walked into the room and he smiled brightly.

“Hi beautiful. How was class?” He asked, patting the free space next to him. You joined him, half laying on him so you could reach for some chips as well.

“It was fun. I feel a little less stressed now,” you told him, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Good,” Jisung replied, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. The chips had made your throat dry and you were in need of something to drink.

“I’m gonna go grab some juice. Do you want anything?” you asked, standing from the couch. Jisung shook his head as you walked towards the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, you grabbed a gatorade and opened it, chugging half the bottle before you turned and saw Jisung staring at you. “What?” you laughed.

“You got a cute butt,” Jisung grinned, causing you to shake your head at him. You waved your hand in dismissal as you changed the subject.

“You know, you should come to yoga with me sometime. I bet it’d help your stress too,” you mentioned. Jisung scoffed.

“In a class full of just women? I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

You wiggled your brows at him, “But you could look at my cute butt the entire time.” Jisung got up from the couch, smirking the whole way over to you.

“Or we could have our own yoga class at home,” Jisung winked, slapping your butt as he walked past you to grab a drink from the fridge, your cheeks burning in the process at his suggestion.


	32. Not the Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."
> 
> Member: Chan
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff

You knew you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up. Why should you when this is the third time you’ve been stood up on a date. Guys didn’t throw themselves at you. In fact, they did the opposite, trying their best to avoid you because of your cold exterior. Your best friend was determined to find you the right guy but every attempt had failed. Maybe you should just give up. Being alone was always better anyway, at least no one could hurt you then.

“Mind if I sit?” A voice said, interrupting your self pity. You looked up from twirling the food on your plate to notice a guy standing in front of you.

“Chan?” you asked out loud, confused as to why he was asking to join you. You weren’t friends with him, only acquaintances through your best friend who was dating his best friend. You’d only met him once and even then, you’d only spoken like three words to him.

“That’s my name,” he chuckled before tilting his head at you. You nodded your head at his question, watching as he sat across from you.

“Not to sound rude or anything but why are you here alone?” Chan asked curiously.

“I was stood up,” you mumbled, your gaze fixed on your plate in embarrassment. Chan scoffed.

“What kind of dumbass would stand up a girl like you?” he asked, his voice hinted with anger. You looked up at him in confusion.

“A girl like me?” you questioned. Chan leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm across the back.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy but they’re wrong about you,” Chan started. “People say you’re some cold-hearted bitch who hates everyone and the world but you’re not. You’re beautiful, smart, independent, and you don’t take shit from nobody. Quite frankly, I find that attractive in a person, especially you.”

Your jaw dropped in shock. No one, literally no one, has ever said anything like that about you. They never cared to get to know the real you and yet, Chan could see right through you. Even your best friend didn’t know you like somehow he did.

“I don’t know what to say,” you said honestly. At a loss for words, all you could do was look at the beautiful boy across from you.

“Say that you’ll go on a date with me,” Chan said cheekily.

“Are you serious?” you replied, completely dumbfounded.

“Deadly,” Chan answered before standing from his chair and offering you his hand. Your gaze shifted from his hand then back to his face as a soft smile crossed your features.

“Okay,” you agreed, taking his hand and standing. You watched as Chan slid a bill onto the table to pay for your meal before pulling you out of the restaurant, taking you to who knows where. All you knew was that you couldn’t stop smiling and your heart was beating wildly against your chest, excited for whatever Chan had planned.


	33. Be a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you just man up and change his diaper?" & "You're strong, baby. You have to be."
> 
> Member: Jeongin
> 
> Genre: Fluff

Your neighbor, Mrs. Park, had asked you to babysit for her while she and her husband went out to celebrate their anniversary and you agreed because you absolutely adored their son, Jiwon. Plus, she also paid well every time you helped her. You’d originally planned to hang out with your boyfriend, Jeongin, that night but with a slight change of plans, Jeongin offered to help you with the baby. You weren’t opposed to it because, well, four hands were better than two and you had really looked forward to seeing him. 

Walking next door to their house, you knocked on their door and waited until Mrs. Park let you inside. “Thank you so much for doing this Y/N, and you too, Jeongin,” she said, rocking her son on her hip to get him to stop crying. The moment Jiwon’s eyes landed on you, he reached his arms out, wanting you to hold him. You grabbed him from Mrs. Park’s arms, watching as he immediately stopped crying and snuggled into your arms. You laughed as Mrs. Park rolled her eyes. “I really don’t know how you do it,” she said, shaking her head in bewilderment.

“It’s a gift,” you winked at Mrs. Park, causing her to laugh. Just then Mr. Park walked into the living room, greeting you and Jeongin.

“Ready to go, honey?” Mr. Park asked his wife, who nodded.

“He just needs dinner then you can put him to bed,” Mrs. Park informed you before kissing Jiwon on the forehead and leaving with her husband. You looked at Jiwon in your arms and smiled.

“Who’s hungry?” you cooed at the little boy, who just giggled at you.

~

With Jiwon’s belly full, as well as your own and Jeongin’s too, the three of you lied on the bedroom floor playing with whatever toys had been scattered around. You and Jeongin were rolling a ball between each other across the floor while Jiwon chased after it happily. It was almost time for him to go to bed so you figured you’d go prepare his bottle to help him settle down for the night. Standing from the floor, Jeongin called for you.

“Uh Y/N,” he started. You noticed an unpleasant look on Jeongin’s face as Jiwon sat in his lap.

“What?” you asked, hand still on the door knob.

“I think he pooped,” Jeongin said. He pulled back Jiwon’s diaper to look and immediately turned his nose away, slightly gagging. “Yep, he definitely pooped.”

You stifled a laugh. “I need to go make his bottle. Can you just man up and change his diaper?” you asked.

“You know, I would, but I’m not the one getting paid to do this,” Jeongin said, causing you to roll your eyes.

“That’s just an excuse and you know it,” you said. Jeongin shrugged his shoulders before passing Jiwon to you. That’s when you noticed the horrible smell. “Jeongin, I swear to god!” you complained, holding Jiwon at a distance. “At least go make his bottle for me.” Jeongin gave you a sheepish smile and nodded, opening the door way to leave before turning his head towards you.

“You’re strong, baby. You have to be,” Jeongin said encouraged you before quickly running out the door. 

_Little shit_ , you thought before laying Jiwon on the changing table and groaning the moment you saw what Jeongin had gotten himself out of doing.


	34. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 686
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Requested: Yes
> 
> Prompt: “Stop being so cute.” and “I really want to kiss you right now.”

You’d just finished spreading out the last blanket on the floor when the doorbell rang, running off to answer it, the biggest smile on your face when you saw Jeongin standing on the other side. “Nice pajamas.” Jeongin cocked a brow at your onesie covered in rubber duckies. You stuck your tongue out at him before pulling him inside your apartment.

“Did you bring it?” you asked, walking into the living room with Jeongin following closely behind.

“Duh,” Jeongin said, holding up the copy of Super Smash Bros before glancing around the room. “Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” For the past hour or so, you’d been setting up pillows and blankets on the floor to create a comfortable pallet for you and Jeongin to lay on while you had your game night, a table full of snacks placed neatly to the side so you wouldn’t have to get up and get it later. The perfect area for gaming.

“Pretty much.” Jeongin laughed as you plopped yourself down on the floor while he put the game in, grabbing two controllers and handing you one before he made himself comfortable next to you. Jeongin always asked why you insisted on playing this game when you were absolutely horrible at it, but little did he know, you’d been practicing with Felix and he was in for a treat tonight.

Starting up the game, you and Jeongin picked your characters and while you lost the first three games, you’d done better each time and Jeongin noticed. It was the forth game when you won, causing you to jump in the air and do a little dance while Jeongin stared at the TV in pure disbelief. “How did you…” Jeongin mumbled under his breath, watching as you bounced your way back over to him, grabbing the controller to start the next game, a large grin spread across your face. A little more determined than before, Jeongin readjusted his grip on the controller, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he fought to knock your character off the map but failed, as you once again, won the match. 

Jeongin turned his head to look at you, his jaw dropping in the process as he tried to grasp how you’d suddenly gotten good. Have you been playing him? Are you actually good at the game but had been faking it to make him feel better? Fighting to keep a smile off his face as he watched you do another celebratory dance, Jeongin pouted. 

“Aw is little Innie mad now?” you teased. 

Jeongin scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said, “If you would just stop being so cute, then I could be mad.”

“Too bad cause that’s not happening,” you giggled before booping his nose, his facade falling instantly as he smiled brightly at your playful behavior. You joined his side again, eyes focused on the TV as you happily started the next match, ready to try for your third win in a row. Meanwhile, Jeongin hadn’t turned his attention away from you and you realized that when his character remained frozen in place. “What are you doing?” you asked, tearing your gaze away from the TV to quickly look at him to make sure he wasn’t planning some special attack while you were distracted but when your eyes met his, you froze, dropping your controller in your lap. The look on his face causing your stomach to twist.

“Jeongin?”

“I know we said we’d take it slow, but I really want to kiss you right now.” Where was this coming from all of a sudden?”

Nervously, you said, “Then what are you waiting for?” Slowly, Jeongin began to lean in towards you as your eyes drifted closed. Just when you expected his lips to press against yours, he burst into laughter, falling backwards on the pillows. Your eyes shot open in confusion until your gaze landed on the tv, noticing Jeongin had taken this opportunity to attack your character and made you lose the round. You narrowed your eyes at the boy clutching his stomach from laughter.

“You little s--.”


	35. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bang Chan x neutral reader
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff
> 
> Word count: 875
> 
> Warnings: Insecurities
> 
> Prompt: “You look like you could use a hug.” and “What happened back there?”

It was currently four in the afternoon and you were sat on the practice room floor watching the boys run through their new choreography. Chan had invited you, wanting an outsider’s opinion and who better to do that than his girlfriend. You watched with close eyes, trying your best to observe them individually rather than just gawking at your incredibly hot boyfriend. How they were able to sing and dance with this much intensity, you’d never understand. These boys were amazing dancers and you admired their talent and hard work. 

You watched as the boys stopped to take a break, Chan walking over to where you sat, his body drenched with sweat and a smile on his face. You returned his smile as you offered him some water, which he happily took, chugging the entire thing in seconds. “What’d you think?” Chan breathed, lifting his shirt to dab at his forehead, revealing his abs for you for a moment. You resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. 

“Nothing short of being perfect, as usual.” Chan rolled his eyes at your comment but thanked you nevertheless. Laying back against your thighs, Chan took this chance to catch his breath before returning to practice. You knew how tired he must be, especially since they’d been practicing since early that morning. You grabbed a clean towel, pulling back the hair on his forehead to dry him off before running your hands through his hair comfortingly. Chan sighed, a smile making its way to his lips as he opened his eyes to look at you. You didn’t need him to say anything to understand the expression on his face. Chan was thankful for someone like you, always taking care of him, despite his arguments. You were always there for him, making sure he ate, drank and rested properly. Just your presence was enough to make him feel better. You cherished every minute you had with him, even if that meant spending your free time watching him work. Like you were for him, Chan was your sense of peace.

“If you’re done hogging our leader, we’d like to get back to practice,” Minho teased you, causing yours and Chan’s head to lift to see the rest of the group watching the two of you. You felt a wave of embarrassment wash over you as the boys stood there waiting. You pushed Chan off your lap, a little harsher than you intended and ushered him towards the boys. Leaning in to give you a kiss, you turned your head as his lips pressed to your cheek. Chan looked at you confused but returned to the boys to finish up. The sooner they finished, the sooner you and Chan could go home.

Your eyes focused on the boys but your mind was focused on Minho’s words. Did they really think you hogged Chan? You knew you could come off as clingy sometimes but Chan has reassured you on multiple occasions that he didn’t mind it. He said it made him feel loved, plus, he was just as clingy, if not worse, with you. Despite his reassurance, you’d always hated being seen as clingy, your ex had pushed you away for that very reason. Granted, because of that, you were able to meet Chan, but still. Hearing Minho say that and the boys agreeing with him had hurt you. You didn’t want them thinking you were trying to take Chan away from them, giving them a reason to hate you.

With that thought in mind, you grabbed your bag and made your way out of the practice room, unaware of how Chan’s eyes flickered towards you in worry. You’d gotten about halfway down the hall when Chan’s voice yelled out to you, causing you to stop and turn towards him.

“Chan, you can’t just leave practice like that,” you said, trying to push him back in the direction of the practice room.

“Why did you walk out?” Chan asked, concern laced in his voice “And why do you look like you could use a hug.”

“Chan, I’m fine. I’m just tired, that’s all.” 

“You just called me Chan instead of Channie. What happened back there?” Then Chan’s face softened as he said, “Was it what Minho said?” When you looked away, Chan sighed, placing a hand on each of your cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along the skin.

“Baby, we’ve had this talk before. I know Minho didn’t mean any harm behind what he said but I’ll make sure to talk to them later, just please, come back to the practice room and wait for me. I promise I’ll be done soon, then we can go home and take a bath and cuddle for the rest of the night.”

“That _does_ sound tempting,” you pretended to be deep in thought. The expression on Chan’s face slowly shifted to one of amusement.

Lacing his fingers with yours as he slowly pulled you back to the practice room with him, Chan quickly added, “We can even stop and get your favorite takeout if you come back.” Your eyes widened in excitement.

“You got yourself a deal,” you smiled brightly.

It’s not like you would’ve turned down food, cuddles and a bath with Chan anyway.


	36. Good Ole Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yang Jeongin x neutral reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 532
> 
> Warnings: None

It truly was a beautiful summer day, the sun shone brightly and the birds chirped loudly from the trees above, and what better way to spend the day than with your best friend and a massive amount of chalk.

Seriously though, why did you own this much chalk...

But anyway, here you and Jeongin were, spread out along your driveway so that you each had enough room to draw, a piece of blue chalk in your hand while Jeongin messed around with the yellow chalk.

The two of you had your backs to each other, drawing something for the other as a surprise, per Jeongin’s request. You hated surprises so you had to resist the urge to sneak a peek at his drawing and focused on yours instead.

You weren’t sure what to draw, that is, until an idea popped into your head. Many, many years ago, when you and Jeongin were just small children, the two of you used to having drawing competitions for fun. You being a terrible artist, even back then, had meant that he won every single time, but now that you were older, and absolutely bored out of your mind, you wanted to put those skills to the test once more. Granted, you’d liked to doodle along side your notes in class but that was about as much art as you’d dabbled in over the years so you weren’t expecting your drawing to turn out very well, you were mostly in it for the fun.

“Done! Are you?” Jeongin asked, throwing his chalk to the ground with his back still turned to you.

“Almost,” you mumbled, coloring in the final piece before tossing your chalk away, rubbing your hands together. Satisfied with the final product, you said, “Okay, done!”

“You turn around first, on the count of three.” The two of you stood from your positions on the ground and Jeongin began to count.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

You turned, nearly bumping into Jeongin in the process because of how clumsy you were and looked down at his drawing. Immediately, you burst into a fit of giggles, causing Jeongin to pout. 

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Jeongin whined. You waved your hands in front of you, unable to control your laughter.

“No, it’s not that, look!” You turned to point at your own drawing as Jeongin shifted on his heels, looking down and immediately bursting into laughter alongside you. Leave it to the two of you to draw the same exact thing, which just so happened to be yours and Jeongin’s favorite meme, shocked pikachu. Now, if anyone else had seen your drawings, there’s no way they’d be able to make out what the hell you’d drawn, but because it was the two of you, you knew each other well enough, considering you guys sent that meme to each other like every single day.

As his laughter began to die down, Jeongin wiped the tears from his eyes as he said, “I think it’s safe to say we both won this.” But the moment the two of you shared a look, you couldn’t help but break out into another fit of giggles, just like the good ole days. 


	37. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Felix x neutral reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word count: 484
> 
> Warnings: None

Eyes drifting open once more, you sighed heavily. Sleep wouldn’t find you, no matter how hard you tried. You were desperate to sleep but it was nearly impossible when you were missing something, or more specifically, someone.

An hour had passed since you’d retreated to the bedroom in hopes of sleeping, leaving behind your boyfriend, who’d been playing on his pc at the time. Considering he hadn’t joined you yet, you assumed that he was still playing and as you made your way down the hall and into the living room, you had assumed correctly.

With his eyes still glued to the screen and headset over his ears, Felix was too busy playing League of Legends to notice you approaching from behind. Rubbing your fists into your eyes, you reached out hesitantly to tap Felix on the shoulder, startling him as he slid one side of the headset off so that he could hear you, but kept his eyes locked on the game. From what you could tell, it looked pretty intense, and you felt bad for disturbing his downtime but with just one word, you had his head turning towards you instantly.

“Lix.” The sound of your voice had easily given off the impression of just how tired you were. Felix’s eyes softened at the sight of you with your hair pulled in a messy bun, legs exposed as you’d only been wearing one of Felix’s hoodies to sleep in, and eyes half-lidded as you craved rest. One look at you and he knew what you needed so in that moment and without hesitation, Felix removed his headset, exited out of the game and shut down his pc , leaving you to just stand there and watch until his hand laced with yours and he pulled your body back into the bedroom.

Too tired to even speak, Felix understood as the two of you crawled into bed and he opened his arms wide for you to snuggle up to his body, your face resting in the crook of his neck, one arm draped over his stomach and your legs tangled with his as he wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer, if that was even possible.

With his cheek rested against your forehead, he quietly whispered, “Goodnight, Angel.” Within seconds, you were fast asleep, soft snores falling from your lips as you unconsciously tucked yourself further into the side of Felix’s body.

Felix smiled to himself, amazed as to how you could fall asleep just like that, but he knew. You’d told him countless times that it was because of HIM that you were able to do so, saying something like how his presence brought you a sense of peace and what not. Felix adored you with his entire heart and if getting you to sleep meant missing out on playing games with his friends, he’d do it a hundred times, just for you.


	38. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Seungmin x neutral reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 377  
> Warnings: None

A variety of books were spread out across the living room floor as you and Seungmin laid on your stomachs, noses buried in your notes as the two of you prepared for your upcoming finals.

You were beyond stressed about exams, actually, stressed was an understatement but with Seungmin there with you, you felt a little bit better about it all. He made sure you didn’t get overwhelmed and reassured you that you’d do just fine as long as you did your best. You knew he was right and you were grateful for his support and levelheadedness.

Psychology would be your first exam, therefore you were currently reading up on Erik Erikson’s theory of personalities, that is until you felt a pair of eyes on you.

Lifting your head from the textbook that laid in front of you, your eyes immediately locked with Seungmin’s. The sudden eye contact caused him to become flustered as he quickly turned his attention back to his notes, pretending as if you hadn’t just caught him staring. Giggling quietly to yourself, you rested your chin onto your palm, tilting your head at him as you asked, “Were you just staring at me?”, your voice full of amusement.

Seungmin mumbled a “no,” keeping his eyes trained in front of him but when his cheeks burned a bright red, his attempt to be nonchalant quickly failed, causing your giggles to increase. “Oh really now?” you playfully mocked. Seungmin just pursed his lips, humming in response, the color in his cheeks rising to his ears. You just shook your head.

“Why are you getting so embarrassed as if we haven’t been dating for like six months now?”

At that, Seungmin lifted his head, a pout present on his lips. “Because I don’t want you thinking I’m weird or something.” You smiled.

“But it’s not. I stare at you all the time.”

“That’s just weird.” This time, it was your turn to pout, causing Seungmin to laugh lightly.

“You call it weird, I call it admiring my handsome boyfriend.” Then you winked, watching as the color in his cheeks brightened when he rolled his eyes at your cheesiness. You just grinned before returning back to your notes before you became anymore distracted thanks to your boyfriend.


	39. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Seungmin x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 676  
> Warnings: None

Opening your eyes for the first time that morning, you took in the surroundings of your bedroom, dimly lit by the sunlight peeking out from behind the curtains. Your limbs ached, like, really badly, and you longed for a soak in the tub to ease your pain, but that would have to wait until later.

Stretching your limbs out, your arms reached to the side, immediately taking notice that the empty spot beside you still had a hint of warmth to it. It must’ve not been long since your company from the night before decided to dip. You couldn’t deny the bit of sadness you felt now that you were left alone in your apartment once again, missing the presence of another, especially of one so attractive.

You sighed. Tossing the blankets from your body, you shivered from your lack of clothing, quickly grabbing whatever was close by and throwing it on—which ended up being one of your xl college shirts and a clean pair of underwear. Your stomach rumbled loudly, your search for a pair of pants being cut short as you decided food was much more important.

With a new motive in mind, you headed off towards the kitchen to prepare yourself some breakfast, rubbing the sleep from your eyes in the process.

Lowering your hands, you jumped slightly as you came face to face with none other than Seungmin, the man you’d brought home that previous night. Confusion etched across your face.

You thought he’d gone home already, so why was he currently in your kitchen, making food?

“Um..hi.”

“Morning. Sleep well?” Seungmin asked casually as if you’d known each other for years.

“Yeah, I did. I hope you slept well too,” you replied.

Seungmin shot you a wink, or at least you thought it was a wink, before laughing softly to himself. “Like a baby. Can’t complain after last night.”

Your face flushed a deep red as he referred to your shared night together. You most definitely were not used to having conversations like this, so in an attempt to avoid eye contact, and further embarrassment, you began preparing two cups of coffee.

Seungmin continued to cook as you handed him his mug, thanking you with a smile before he quickly began to fix two plates of food and joined you at the counter, handing a plate to you.

“Not that this isn’t greatly appreciated or anything, but you didn’t have to do this,” you told him. Seungmin just offered you a smile.

“I know but I wanted to, and honestly, it’s the least I could do after last night.”

Your gaze landed on the plate, a soft smile on your face, despite the blush making its way to your cheeks once again, as you mumbled, “Well you’d be the first.”

Thought you’d said it quietly, Seungmin still heard as he placed the coffee back down on the counter and gave you his full attention.

“What do you mean?”

You gave him a half smile, one that didn’t quite reach your eyes, before telling him, “No one has ever stayed. They usually leave right after sex or in the morning before I’ve woken up.” You turned your head away just as Seungmin looked at you sadly, not wanting his pity. You picked up your fork, beginning to poke at your food as Seungmin reached his hand out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Well,” Seungmin started, causing you to turn your head to him. “All of them were idiots and missed out on a great girl and, if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you out, forreal this time.” 

Heat rose to your cheeks but ultimately, you smiled, this time reaching your eyes, before nodding your head. Seungmin grinned. Grabbing your hand, Seungmin lifted it to his lips before placing a delicate kiss to the top and you could’ve sworn you felt butterflies burst in your stomach from the action. He was most definitely not like any other guy you’d met, and for that, you wanted more.


End file.
